In the case of a place where many vehicles are densely placed, such as a department store, a cultural facility, or an apartment complex, it may not be easy to find a parking location of one's own vehicle. In particular, in the case of a large parking lot, parking locations are classified by floors (for example, B2 or a second basement) and sections (for example, 075) and thus it may be difficult for a vehicle owner to remember a parking location.
Accordingly, a vehicle owner may use a camera which is pre-installed in a parking lot in order to find a parking location of his/her own vehicle. For example, an optical character reader (OCR) device shoots a vehicle entering a parking lot with a camera and recognizes a number plate of the vehicle through optical character reading and analysis. The OCR device grasps a parking location of a vehicle and provides the location to a user.
Since the above-described example may be applied to parking lots where sensors or cameras are pre-installed, a separate system and a separate service may be required. In addition, as personal vehicles are continuously observed through cameras of a parking lot, privacy may be invaded.